A Different Kind of Monster
by aggiecullen10
Summary: Alice notices that Bella is exhausted while they are studying for finals and Alice has just the thing to help her out- a Monster energy drink. Alice then discovers a whole new side to her best friend that she has never seen before, and its hilarious!
1. A Different Kind of Monster

**I do not own Twilight, sad day.**

**

* * *

  
**

"UGH!!!" Bella cried is exasperation "I can't look at this crap anymore!!!"

she cried pushing her books away from her and slamming her hands on the table in frustration. Alice looked up from her book and eyed Bella over carefully. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Bella looked at her and Alice noticed that her eyes were droopy and had bags underneath them due to lack of sleep overall she looked absolutely exhausted.

"You look like your about to pass out, do I need to get Edward to put you to bed?" she asked putting her hand on Bella's.

"No I can't sleep now, I have my math final tomorrow and I need to study more!" Bella said. Her eyes were beginning to flutter and her movements were sluggish. She then laid her head on the table and let out a sigh.

"Well when I went shopping the other day I saw the neatest thing." Alice popped out of her seat and daintily danced over to the refrigerator. In a flash Alice was back and she then placed a Monster energy drink on the table in front of Bella and were not the regular can were talking about the huge 24 ounces can.

"This should help keep you awake so you can study." Alice said. Bella hesitantly picked up the Monster and looked it over she shrugged and opened the can and took a sip, "Tastes good, like sweet-tarts candy" she said. With that she pulled her books back and began again with the torture. Within about fifteen minutes the can was empty and not much longer after that the 'side effects' began to take affect on Bella.

It started with tapping of the toes, moved up to the knees and soon her whole legs were bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. Then Bella began to fidget in her seat and rocking back and forth. Alice noticed the table shaking a little and looked up to see Bella jamming out in her seat dancing. Then Bella busted out in song:

"She's a hot little number in her pickup truck Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up. She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama. She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach. With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all…

Alice was startled at first by Bella's outburst but then she started laughing. "Bella what's wrong?" she finally managed to get out.

"I can't sit still, I am so hyper gotta move gotta do something wow that monster was good, funny name for an energy drink monster don't you think I like singing do you like singing singing is lots of fun lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bella sang dramatically raised her arms in the air.

"Alice stood up in her chair and reached over and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Bella, Bella look at me," Alice said. Bella who was previously looking around the room looked at Alice, however she was still bouncing in her chair.

"Bella, you need to calm down take some deep breaths." Bella finally stopped fidgeting in her seat but instead of taking large deep breaths she take very quick and shallow ones, "breath, breath, breath, breath, breath, breath, breath" Alice laughed "Slower than that Bella, you'll start hyperventilating.", Then Bella began breathing a little slower, "breath….breath…breath…breath…breath" Alice rolled her eyes. "Slower." "breath………..breath……………….." Alice took her hands off of Bella's shoulder and sat down. "Much better." Alice turned her attention back to her books.

"Brother she's country!!! From her cowboy boots to her down home roots, nothin' but country, YA SHE"S COUNTRY!!!!!!"

Alice jumped about a foot in the air taken by surprise by Bella's latest outburst. Bella giggled gleefully at startled Alice. "Aww poor Awice, did I scawre you?!?!?!?!" Bella mocked followed by more maniacal laughter.

Alice glared at Bella then started laughing, pushing her books away she said, "I guess a study break is in order." "YAAAY!!!!" Bella said jumping out of her chair, tripping over the leg and almost falling flat on her face but Alice caught her before she hit the ground. "One thing will never change your gracefulness." Alice said placing Bella upright.

This is a whole new side of you I haven't seen Bella, we are definitely going to have to see it more!" she said making a mental note to give her a monster before going shopping." Being hyper is fun, now I know why you are so hyper all the time because its fun!" Bella rambled. "I know right!" All of Bella's craziness had gotten Alice going, she danced to the stereo and turned on the radio "YAY I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!" Alice squealed. Bella jumped up and down clapping her hands together like a toddler.

"I still think about us and the rush that we felt with the rag top down and the radio blastin'. You were ridin' shotgun in nothing but a bikini and seat belt looking better than the law should have been allowing. "

The girls started dancing together in a sort of two- step fashion, well as much as Bella's clumsiness would allow.

"We hit the corners going ninety, Lovin' blindly fallin' head over heals over you. Every feeling that we felt was a feeling that felt brand new and you looked just like an angel with that cross on your necklace, You were young, I was wild we were reckless."

Then the girls heard someone walk through front door. "YAY Eddiepuss is home!!!" Bella cried running over to Edward and wrapping her arms around him planting kisses all over his face. The look on Edward's face was priceless and Alice was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whoa Bella calm down, wait did you just call me Eddiepuss?" he asked her with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh yes you are my Eddiepuss and I love you my Eddiepuss because…"she stopped for a dramatic pause "you are my Eddiepuss!!!!".

"Alice what on earth did you do to Bella?" he asked upset.

"ME?" Alice said innocently stifling a giggle, "What makes you think I did anything to her?" Alice crossed her hands in front of her and was lightly tracing the floor with one foot to appear innocent, however Edward could see past her charade. Plus the evidence was still on the table.

Once Edward saw the Monster he glared at Alice, "You gave her an energy drink?" he said angry. "What? She was tired and couldn't go to sleep because we need to study for finals, and I bought that the other day because the can said it can give you energy and I thought Bella could really use that during finals so," Edward cut her off "YOU DRUGGED BELLA!" he roared at her.

During this time Bella has been looking back and forth at the two during their conversation, inserting the appropriate gasps and ahs during the interaction.

"I DID NOT!!!" Alice screeched stomping her foot "It's a drink you use to get energy and it works, Bella has energy and is having a great time, right Bella." Bella started nodding her head rapidly "Yep, yep, yep, yep lots and lots of fun Eddiepuss this is AWESOME!!!" Bella yelled.

Edward began shaking his head, "No more energy drinks Bella, they make you crazy." Bella got the most shocked and horrified look on her face, her jaw dropped, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You cannot stop me Eddiepuss!!"

"Edward don't be such a butthead!!" Alice squealed throwing a stapler at him which hit him square in the forehead.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA!" Bella squealed with laughter and began rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. "OH MY GOD!!!! EDWARD BELLA IS HAVING A SEIZURE" Alice screamed jokingly, she leaped next to Bella and pretended to hold her down during the "laughter seizure'.

As soon as Bella was able to stifle her laughter she went limp. "Bella?" Alice said concerned Just then Bella popped up of the floor and screamed "BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both girls began to giggle uncontrollably Edward just eyed them both pinched then bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes. "Wow, I am just going to go upstairs you girls have fun and Alice?" Edward said, "Yes Edward dear?" she said in a mockingly sweet voice. "Please don't kill Bella." He said as he began walking up the stairs. Alice feigned shock and hurt "Edward you are so MEAN!!" she said really emphasizing the word mean. Before he got up the stairs she threw the empty Monster can at him. When the girls heard the 'clunk' against his head they began to howl with laughter.

A/N: SO?!?!?! What do you think of Bell on energy drinks? I got the inspiration for this the other night while me and my roomie were studying for finals. I had a Monster and was extremely hyper and me and my roommate were being completely random and giggling uncontrollably, good times. Well now I am back to studying, since I used my few meager breaks to write this. I hope ya'll enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

The first song is 'She's Country' by Jason Aldean. The other song is 'Reckless' by Aaron Watson

-aggiecullen10


	2. Save Me Emmy Whemmy Bear!

**A/N: I had some requests for more so here it is! As always I do not own Twilight the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

"The can went WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Then it went SMACK!!!!!!"

Bella giggled manically giving a play by play reenactment of Alice's assault on Edward via empty Monster can.

She picked up a pink eraser off of the table just as Emmett walked into the room, unfortunate timing on his part.

Bella chunked it at Emmett nailing him square in the crotch due to her terrible aim.

The look of shock and confusion on Emmett's face caused Alice and Bella to go into hysterics they began rolling on the ground screaming with laughter.

Getting over the initial shock Emmett's booming laughter filled the house, "Damn Bella that was a 'low blow'!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Bella screamed with laughter, "I get it LOW BLOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bella then sat up, her hair was disheveled and all over the place.

"Bella you look like an eighties rocker with that hair!" Emmett laughed.

Bella then danced around like an idiot and head banged to invisible music, Emmett jumped right on into Bella's sugar and caffeine fueled dance craze.

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOUR HAIR!!!!" Alice shrieked both Bella and Emmett covered their ears at it shrillness.

"I WORKED SO HARD ON IT!!!!!" she said in an overly dramatic exasperated voice as if Bella had committed a mortal sin.

"I must fix this!" Alice stated putting her small fist in to the air in declaration.

She whizzed up the stairs and back at vampire speed returning with an array of makeup and other beauty products. Alice then looked at Bella with an evil glint in her eye.

Bella looked at Alice absolutely horrified, like the beauty products were a knife and Alice was about to run her through with it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO ALICE PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!!" Bella screamed in terror slowly backing away from Alice.

Edward growled at Alice in the background.

"Oh shut up Edward!" she growled back

"I promise this won't hurt…. much." Alice told Bella in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Please save me Emmy Whemmy Bear!" Bella begged clutching onto Emmett desperately.

"Sorry little sis, if I save you Alice will give me a makeover." He said shuddering from past experiences.

Bella cried out in frustration letting go of Emmett and looking around the living room for something to save her.

Alice crouched low to the ground as she advanced on Bella, creeping closer, and closer, closer…….

"HIYYYYYYAAAAAA" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs striking an awkward looking karate pose.

"Don't come any closer unless you want me to go kung fu on your ass!!!!!" Bella threatened.

Emmett's began laughing uncontrollably his booming laughter actually shaking the house a bit. "Oh my god, If I wasn't already dead you would be killing me Bella!"

"You do not frighten me young grasshopper." Alice said in a goofy oriental accent.

"Bring it on pixie!" Bella challenged Alice taking a crane stance, lifting her left knee up and holding her arms out to her sides.

Bella advanced on her "JUDO CHOP!!!!" Bella screeched as she ran toward Alice about to karate chop her.

Alice easily flipped over Bella and landed gracefully on her feet behind Bella, toying her like a cat plays with a mouse it would be so easy for her to catch Bella.

"You will never escape my fists of fury!" Bella cried running towards her again waiving both of her fists wildly in the air.

Alice faked a yawn and when Bella was about two feet away for her she easily jumped over Bella while gently kicking her butt.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed in frustration jumping up and down throwing a tantrum like a toddler.

"Eddiepuss!" Bella wailed pointing at Alice, "Alice is cheating! She is using her super vampire powers and that's not fair because I don't have super vampire powers!" Bella then stomped her foot on the ground.

Edward emerged at the top of the stairs a clear look of annoyance on his face. "Alice why are you torturing my Bella?"

"I am not torturing Bella, she is torturing me by not letting me fix her hair!" Alice squealed.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Alice you are almost a hundred years old why do you insist on acting like your five?"

"I might act like I'm five years old but at least I'm not a butthead EDDIE!!!!!!" Alice said emphasizing Edward's loathed nickname.

"Don't call me Eddie Alice!" Edward growled walking back to his room muttering something unintelligible to human ears.

"I heard that Eddie and if you so much as step one foot in my closet you will pay dearly." Alice threatened Edward in a menacing tone. She then turned her attention back to Bella.

"Now Bella lets not make this more difficult than this needs to be." Alice said to Bella as if she was trying to reason with a small child.

Bella began whimpering and backing away from Alice, "You don't have to do this Alice please!" Bella pleaded getting on her knees and folding her hands.

Alice resumed her crouch, "I am sorry Bella but you leave me no choice." She said.

Suddenly Alice leaped at Bella who screamed bloody murder. Alice quickly primped and primed Bella fixing her hair and reapplying her makeup.

Alice leaped up "Done!"

"That's a record Alice you did it in 29 seconds!" Emmett said enthusiastically holding a stopwatch in his hand. He then gave her a high five

Alice then did a victory dance jumping up and down, doing back flips "Oh ya it's my birthday" Alice yelled

Bella sat on the floor Indian style with her arms crossed she had a large scowl on her face. "Stupid vampires and there super powers, I wish I had super vampire powers." She muttered irritated.

"OHHHHH WHATS THAT!!!!" Bella squealed in excitement running towards the object.

"Um Bella that's a coconut" Emmett said confused.

"I LOVE COCONUTS!!!" Bella said excitedly as she ran over and picked up the coconut. She then started singing,

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedly dee dee there they are a standing in a row, big ones small ones some as BIG AS YOUR HEAD!!!" Bella shouted she then threw it at Emmett and it hit his head hard creating a resounding thud in the house.

Alice and Bella squealed and laughed so hard that Bella collapsed on the ground trying to regain her breath, "Emmy Whemmy Bear has a HUGE head!" Bella said breathlessly.

"I do not have a big head!" Emmett whined, "Baby do I have a big head?" he shouted up the stairs, "Sure whatever you say." Rosalie said in a bored tone from upstairs.

This caused Emmett to pout more and Bella and Alice to giggle more. "Poor Emmy Whemmy Bear!" Bella said dramatically running over to Emmett and embracing him in a hug. "I still love you even if you have a big head!"

"I love you too little sis, hey wait a sec..." Emmett started but he was curt off by an excitable Bella

"Emmy Whemmy Bear sing my favorite song for me please please PLEASE!!!!" Bella said as she grabbed his arm jumping up and down.

"YES Emmett please sing it for us please!" Alice grabbed his other arm and her and Bella continued to jump up and down.

"Okay, okay." He said then he cleared his throat.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout," Emmett sang, he positioned his arms to make himself look like a teapot and the girls mimicked him "here is my handle here is my spout when I get all steamed up hear me shout tip me over and pour me out!" he leaned over pretending to pour.

Out of nowhere Bella pounced on Emmett surprising him so much he fell to the ground Bella landing on top pinning him to the ground.

"HAHA!" Bella shrieked "Take that I pinned you to the ground without any of your stupid super vampire powers how do you like them apples biatch!!!!"

"Oh you got served!" Alice mocked Emmett.

Bella popped of the ground and did an awkward version of Alice's victory dance. She tripped over her feet and fell hard to the ground. "Owie!"

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this! I hope you liked it. If anyone has any ideas as for any escapades they could get into let me know! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	3. Look At Me I'm FABULOUS!

**WOW I was so surprised by the response I got from the last chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing it gave me the drive to get this chapter out faster. **

**I do not own Twilight I wish I did but I don't and it sucks but that's okay because I hmm… well I don't know why. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer *sigh*.**

"Bella are you okay!" Edward yelled as he whizzed down the stairs to her side after hearing her fall.

He gently picked her up and set her on her feet, placing a hand on either side of her face to look her in the eye.

However after a second of eye contact Bella was bored and squirming around in his hands her eyes darting around the room.

"Eddiekins!" Bella giggled "I am just perfectly fine hell I am more than fine I am fantastic, are you fantastic my darling Eddiepuss? I'm fantastic sugar is awesome isn't it lots and lots of fun oh and don't forget my friend Mr. Caffeine AHAHAHAA!" Bella exclaimed jumping out of Edward's arms.

"Now I do the caffeine and sugar boogey woggie!"

Bella squealed placing her hands on her hips and swinging her butt around and spinning in a circle. She then raised her hands in the air and began waving them around like an idiot.

Suddenly she stopped moving and her eyes lit up.

"OHH guess what I was watching the T.V the other day and there was this creepy looking purple dinosaur thingy I think his name was Barney what kind of name is that _retarded_," Bella trilled, "whatever anyway he sang this really cool song and I am going to sing it for you right now!" she rambled

"Sing it, sing it, sing it Bella!" Alice sang.

Bella then put her hand to her throat and cleared her voice.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it Bella!" Alice continued to chant.

Edward let out a sigh while Emmett laughed clearly amused.

Bella opened her arms dramatically gesturing them to them all as she began to sing,

"I love you, you love me were a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to!"

Bella got down on one knee and waved her hands in the air holding the last note. She quickly hopped to her feet and ran up to them all screaming "GROUP HUG!!!!!" She grabbed Edward, Alice and Emmett and began jumping up and down and hugging them.

Emmett started laughing and picked the three of them up and began swinging them around.

"Emmett put me down right this instant!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"You're making me dizzy!" Alice yelled.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! FASTER EMMMETT!!!!!!!" Bella screamed laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

Emmett dropped Alice and Edward on the ground and continued to swing Bella around, who continued to scream happily.

"Dammit Emmett!" Edward roared

"YOU WRINKLED MY SHIRT YOU IDIOT!!!!" Alice screamed in frustration stomping her feet and quickly smoothing out the wrinkles.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house. He then flipped Bella around to where he was holding her under her armpits and began to spin round and round and round.

"Emmett stop your going to make Bella sick!" Edward pleaded.

"Eddipuss, _circle_ don't _circle_ be such _circle_ a party pooper!" Bella said to Edward in an annoyed tone as Emmett continued to spin her around in circles.

"Alice please reason with Bella, she is going to either get sick or hurt!" Edward asked her.

Alice's eyes were glued to Bella, her head turning as Bella went around.

"Alice?" Edward asked concerned, she didn't respond she just kept watching Bella revolve around via Emmett.

Edward waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Alice!" still no response so Edward listened to her thoughts.

"_She just keeps going around and around, jeez it's so fast a blur, a Bella blur! I can't look away must fight it! But it's just so mesmerizing! Man she is gonna hurl when he puts her down. Probably won't be able to walk either this should be hilarious. HEY! I can use this technique to subdue her in order to have my Bella Barbie time!" _

After hearing her last musing Edward let out a warning growl.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Alice screamed caught off guard by Edward's growl, she jumped so high in the air she smacked her head against the ceiling creating a dent.

"EDWARD!!!!" Alice screeched grabbing Edward's ear and pulling him down level to her face. "OUCH!!!" Edward howled in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU BIG MEANIE BUTTHEAD!" Alice shrieked roughly letting go of his ear. She began pummeling him, slapping, and kicking him senselessly. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS EDDIE"

Alice continued her attack until she had Edward on his knees, "Okay I'm sorry Alice please for the love of god stop hitting me!" Edward begged.

Alice immediately stopped her assault, "You are forgiven Edward." Alice said sweetly.

Edward got off of his knees and grabbed Alice in a playful headlock. "You are a scary little monster." He teased her.

"Damn straight!" Alice said laughing and wiggling out of his grip.

"HAHA _circle _Alice _circle_ beat _circle _you up _circle_ Eddikins! _circle._" Bella taunted Edward, still being swung around by Emmett.

"Alright Emmett enough is enough put her down right his instant!" Alice commanded him.

"No way little bossy pixie!" Emmett protested whining.

"Do it or else Bella won't be the only one getting Barbie time around here mister!" she threatened.

Emmett yelped in fright and instantly stopped and dropped Bella to the ground raising his hands above his head "Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered

"HEY!" Bella said disoriented trying to get up, "I………. was……….. having fun!" she stumbled through her words her face looking a little green.

"Stay on the ground for a second Bella and regain your equilibrium before you stand up." Edward said trying to reason with her.

"Equilibrium, smequilibrium." Bella said out of breath, she struggled to stand up stumbling a bit but by some miracle she didn't fall flat on her face.

Alice darted out of the room, "Were did... uhoh, BLEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Bella fell to her knees and began throwing up Alice made it back with the trash can in the knick of time to avoid Bella vomiting on the floor.

Edward kneeled down and held her hair back, once she was done Alice handed her a glass of water, "Here drink this so you can get that nasty taste out of your mouth, plus Edward won't want to taste your vomit the next time ya'll make out!" Alice giggled.

Edward let out another sigh and helped Bella to her feet. She bounced back up not skipping a beat.

"See Emmett I told you that she would get sick, but of course you don't ever listen to me!" Edward chastised him.

"Hey," Emmett said defending himself "At least she had fun!"

Loud banging noises were heard coming from the stairs, "EDDIEKINS PROTECT ME FROM THE MONSTER!" Bella yelped jumping into Edward's arms.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Rosalie stormed down the stairs clearly agitated.

"WELL HOOOOOOOOOOOOWDY ROSALIE" Bella giggled jumping out of Edward's arms and running up to her and embracing Rosalie in a hug.

"Whew that's a relief I thought you were a monster coming to eat me!" Bella cried in relief.

Her comment received snickers from Alice and loud booming laughter from Emmett while Edward rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rosalie was in complete shock due to Bella's hug. Her jaw dropped and she was unable to move for a few seconds but after getting over the initial shock she cracked a small smile and gave her a small hug back.

Edward, Emmett and Alice were floored by Rosalie's response and laughing so hard the house was shaking yet again.

"Rosalie you are so pretty! Just like a supermodel or maybe even stripper! Hey ya'll watch this! Guess who I am pretending to be!" Bella said goofily.

She began strutting around the room pretending to be a model. "Look at me I'm FABULOUS!!!" Bella giggled "I am so unbelievable beautiful!" she said in a seductive tone shaking her hips and running her hands up and down her body, then Bella flipped her hair.

"OH I know your Rosalie!" Emmett said in between his booming laughter.

This earned him a crack across the head from a very pissed off Rosalie, if she was alive she would have been beet red.

Rosalie then stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Hey baby it was just a joke!" Emmett yelled up the stairs to her, he received a hiss in return from her.

Bella then walked up to Edward and used one hand to latch on the back of his head and the other his butt, she then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Get it girl!" Alice squealed.

"Bella stop it!" Edward said grabbing her hands and putting them at her sides.

"I am so sorry Edward, you make me feel naughty." Bella said in a sexy voice she then let him go and walked away leaving Edward shocked.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream and chocolate sauce and cherries and caramel ohh and Edward on top to!!!!**

**Reviews mean more chapters and faster!**


	4. Apologies, and Timeouts

**I don't own Twilight, just Bella's completely out of character caffeine and sugar induced actions.**

"What did I say?" Bella asked confused, she had a look on her face like someone had just kidnapped her puppy.

"Well Bella," Alice said grabbing her hand trying to comfort her. "Your impression of Rosalie was hilarious and accurate." Rosalie let a hiss from upstairs, Edward and Emmett snickered.

"I think that you may have hurt her feelings." Alice explained.

Bella's eyes began to water and she put her hands on her face, "I am such a bitch!" she cried beginning to sob. Edward walked up to her and took her in his arms. "Its okay love Rosalie is just being oversensitive we all know you weren't trying to be mean." He soothed rubbing circles on her back.

Bella jumped out of his arms and hastily wiped to tears from her eyes. "I must make amends for my absolutely atrocious behavior!" Bella then smacked herself on the forehead repeatedly "BAD BELLA BAD!!!!" Edward gently grabbed her by the wrists, "Bella don't you might give yourself a concussion."

Emmett was howling, "She sounds like you Eddie!"

"If you call me Eddie one more time…" Edward threatened but Emmett cut him off, "Or you'll do what Eddie, brood at me!"

Edward tackled Emmett to the ground and they began wrestling with each other and shaking the house.

"BAD EDDIE PUSS!! BAD EMMY WHEMMY BEAR!! THAT'S NAUGHTY!" Bella shrieked pointing her finger at the both of them. Surprised at the shear volume and tone of her voice they instantly stopped fighting. Emmett was holding Edward upside down by his ankle about to toss him against the wall and Edward was about to bite Emmett's calf.

"Now boys you are in time out for this absolutely childish behavior march to the corner and think about what you've done young men." Bella said firmly talking to them like they were five and gesturing to the corners on the opposite sides of the room. Edward hung his head and walked to his corner.

"But Bella..." Emmett began whining, "MARCH MISTER!" Bella yelled. Emmett whimpered and walked to his corner.

Alice's delicate tinkling laughter at this point was filling the house she had an arm on the wall to support herself to keep from falling over. "Bella that was awesome!" Alice giggled

"Fighting is naughty and will not be tolerated, now I must go and apologize to Rosalie." Bella reasoned in a goofy maternal voice placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. Then she quickly kissed her on the cheek and bolted up the stairs. "OUCH! I'm OKAY!" Bella yelled after face planting it on the last step. Alice' laughter resonated the house yet again.

Bella tipped toed to Rosalie and Emmett's room in an exaggerated fashion picking her leg and bringing her knees almost to her chest. Bella leaned into the door thinking it was closed however she was mistaken and tumbled into the room. Rosalie looked up from her magazine stifling a smile at Bella's gracefulness.

"ROSALIE!!!" Bella screamed launching herself at Rosalie and enveloping her in a hug completely taking her off guard. "I AM SO SORRY! I WAS SUCH A BITCH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!"

The look on Rosalie's face was priceless, she was completely dumbfounded by Bella's actions. After a moment she cracked a smile and returned Bella's hug.

"Thanks, I guess I was being a little oversensitive though." Rosalie said to Bella.

Just then the front door opened. Bella immediately dropped the hug she had Rosalie in, "Somebody's home!" she yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

"OH!! I am going to go see who it is!" Bella said running out of the room screaming "HELLLLLOOO WHO IS IT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Once she reached the stairs she stopped eyeing the banister mischievously. Down form the living room she saw Edward sitting on the couch. He looked up at her and the way she was looking at the banister he did not need to be able to read her mind to know what she was planning on doing.

"Bella don't you even think about sliding down the banister." Edward told her in a stern voice.

"Hey ya'll watch this!" Bella giggled as she laid her stomach on the banister head facing down stairs she pushed of the wall and began to slide down pretty fast.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Bella squealed"

Edward ran to the bottom of the banister catching Bella before she could hit the ground.

"Bella you could have been hurt badly doing that." Edward chastised holding a squirming Bella in his arms.

Jasper had just walked in the room at the right moment to watch Bella's staircase escapade

Bella finally managed to wriggle out of Edward's grasp. She ran towards Jasper screaming "HEY JAZZY PANTS!!!!!" Jasper looked absolutely terrified.

**A/N: Oh how much I have missed writing this story! I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update. This is just the first part of this chapter I wanted to give y'all something. SO what does Bella have I store for Jasper?!?!?! I already know and I will get the rest posted as soon as I can. Review please! With sprinkles and chocolate covered Edward on top!!!**


	5. Authors Note Please Read!

Howdy!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in forever. This semester has been an absolute pain in the ass but it's finally over! I am currently working on new chapters and hopefully they will be up soon! I am also going to go over older chapters and fix some errors I and others have noticed. If anyone is interested in being my beta I would definitely appreciate it. I'm sure ya'll have noticed my grammar and punctuation sucks. (I blame my job medical notes do not need to have proper punctuation or grammar lol!)

Thanks and Gig 'Em!!

aggiecullen10


End file.
